


Don't want you die

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mention of sex, Soul Bond, mention of semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Connor and Hank are in established Relationship, Connor want to live forever with Hank so he try to search one wway while talking to Markus then Kamski





	Don't want you die

**Author's Note:**

> My second work about this fandom.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Connor is with Hank in one romantic relationship, he loves him so bad and doesn't want to imagine his life without him.  
  
Sometimes they have fight when Hank doesn't feel good and is a little drunk "You could be with anyone more Younger maybe one Android why you choose me!?"  
  
"I choose you because I want you, you are the only one I have feeling and nothing gonna change that"  
  
"But what gonna happen the day I will not be here forever..."  
  
Connor was silent because he still doesn't know what to do, he was doing research about saving one human and that he be immortal or Android but it's kinda complicated.  
Maybe if he sees Kamski or Markus they could help him.  
  
When he have seen Markus, unfortunately, he couldn't help him "If I would know this, maybe I could help Carl" Connor know how much Carl is important to Markus that why he also try to find a way.  
  
He didn't like the idea of going see Kamski especially without Hank but he had to see him.  
  
"Oh what can I do for you" ask Chloe  
  
"You are still with him?" asked Connor  
  
"Of course even if I'm deviant I can't stop liking him and be with him"  
  
"Connor what can I do this day and also alone," says Kamski  
  
"I would like to know if there a way to make human immortal..."  
  
"It's complicated Connor, unfortunately, Vampire and Werewolf aren't true. But something can maybe useful, in the blue semen there are some nano things who can regenerate and feel alive. I believe if the body have enough he could stay immortal and be like the Android. Generally, the idea would be that if one Android and human are in one romantic relationship, they just have to have sex and that the Android leave blue semen when he cum on or in the body for that take place. The semen of Android is kinda fascinating" he said with a smile who was weird.  
  
While he was going to Hank's Home, their home he couldn't stop thinking of what have say Kamski, yeah they are together they have sex sometimes Connor top but would Hank would like to do it more and more for Connor...   
  
"I was wondering where you were"said Hank   
  
"I had to see Markus about something"   
  
"Everything okay?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
The evening went well even if he couldn't stop thinking about it even when he was on the lap of Hank, he liked to be in this position.   
  
Hank pat the hair of Connor "What going on? You are weird for some days and since you came back you are always in yellow..."   
  
"I'm just doing lots of research"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"I don't know how to tell this?"   
  
"It is about our fight I'm just sorry for what I say"   
  
"Don't worry I have forgotten it and don't forget we have made up after the fight"   
  
Generally, when they have one fight they have makeup sex as soon as possible   
  
"Will you tell me what's going on?"   
  
"I can't stop doing research about you be my side, always and not leaving me ever and be forever with me"   
  
Hank was surprised and said "Connor, you know that I'm human"   
  
"I know that Hank" and he was crying a little   
  
"I don't want that you leave me alone or be dead. I can't live without you. If you are not here I don't have any reason to be still alive, I would take my life away. Because I have no reason to live without you"   
  
Connor couldn't stop crying, Hank was hugging him "Connor..."   
  
"Vampire and werewolf don't exist... I don't know if it's possible to give you blue blood instead of Red blood.."   
  
"Maybe something will exist..."   
  
"Kamski told me there is maybe one way"   
  
"Did you see him alone??" Hank was a little furious because he hated the guy.   
  
"I had to ask him the question and he told me that the semen of Android can be magical on human"   
  
"What the fuck?"   
  
"For him when one Android fuck one human and that he cum his semen can be on the body of the human or in the body of the human and it's will give him nano thing for be like me"   
  
"Do you really think it's true?"   
  
"I don't know, Markus has told me that he search a way to maybe do save of human brain and put it in one Android like when I was downloading my memory to the new one when I was dying..."   
  
Hank was just so surprised because of all of this  
  
They didn't talk because Hank needed to think at all of this then he said to Connor  
  
" Would you fuck me, Connor? "  
  
" You want that I top? "  
  
" Maybe we could continue the experience we have done it multiples times maybe we should continue"   
  
"You serious Hank?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
They made love this night were at the end Hank asked Connor to mark him with all his blue blood.  
  
They don't know if it's Will work but they have to try for be together forever.  
  
But there is something that Kamski have forgotten to say to Connor is that Blue Semen with Red Blood together can be one soul bond.   
That if one of them is hurt the other will feel it, that Hank will live the same time as Connor until they are connected.


End file.
